disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Midship Detective Agency cases
This page is for ideas for new cases for the Midship Detective Agency on Disney Dream and Fantasy. Cases The Case of the On-Ship Rascal Mickey, Donald, and Goofy receive a call from Daisy saying that someone is consteantly playing dangerous pranks all over the ship. But since they are too busy with their other work, Mickey sends the rookies, Brandi Civine, Paws Crumpster, Max Goof, Huey, Dewey and Louie, to solve the mystery before somebody gets hurt as their very first case. So far for a beginning, the rookies come up with nine suspects: Thuraya Stunnington, Drizella Tremaine, the three little wolves, Princess Bambina, Mary-Lou Kimball, Martha Anne, Sawyer, Pain and Panic, and Danica Pasternack. After cleaning up after various pranks and finding various clues, the rookie team searches through the suspects' room and then trap her/him/them under the Walt Disney Theater stage behind bars. Every play-through has a different villain as the culprit. The Missing Heroine Maya goes missing after her friends' birthday party. Suspects *Jafar (thought she is a genie) *Xemnas (wanted to use her as bait to lure Sora) *Florence (jealous of her beauty) *Prince Cassius (wanted to marry her) *Turbo (believed that she is an actual glitch) *Hans (wanted to get her out of the way) *Martha Anne (wanted to get back at her for throwing a pumpkin pie in her face) *Maleficent (was in the same room with her when she disappeared) *Hades (wanted to get back at her for playing a prank on him) *Claude Frollo (believed that she is a gypsy) Every play-through has a different villain as the culprit. The Case of the Dragon-Napper Karen Trolley and Webby Vanderquack become the newest rookies of the agency, and as their first case, they have been asked to help the other rookies find the recently reported missing dragons (Elliot, Mushu, Figment, Cresil, tba), using the same nine suspects from the on-ship rascal, the rookies must find the missing dragons and find various clues. Every play-through has a different villain as the culprit. The Backbiting Fan While on a world tour cruise, Kermit learns that Robin and Darlene have become allies of the Midship Rookies, so he asked them to help him find out who cutted the curtain, and dropped a piano, an anvil, a glass flowerpot, a toolbox, and a camera on the boat's stage and shut off the lights while the muppets were performing. Only one of the li'l muppets could of done this. The Case of the Astrayed Fox Judy Hopps turns to the agency for help for Nick as gone missing on the large ship and she found footprints in his stateroom that show someone dragged him out of the door! Judy and the team must look for clues to figure out his whereabouts, which no matter what, lead to one of the eight suspects' staterooms. Judy and the detectives manage to rescue Nick and put the culprit behind bars. Suspects *Morgana (had a huge crush on him) *Nasira (thought he was a cursed *The Big Bad Wolf (Nick refused a partnership with him) *Heidi Hazel (TBA) *Ma Beagle (She wanted to use him to rob Duckburg banks) *Madamem Medusa (Jealous of his charms) *The Phantom Blot (He was jealous of him being a better trickster than him) *Magica De Spell (Nick beat her at a game of darts) The Case of The Pinched Memories Contracting you from the cruise air-vent ducts, the Midship rookies tell you that all the characters on the ship have lost their memories (including Mickey, Donald, and Goofy whom all forgot the combination for the lock to the office door). Gallery Suspect profiles Clues Culprit trap door animations Muppet Culprit caught animations Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disney Cruise line Category:Collaborated Pages